This invention seeks to improve on the current radial arm saws now on the market. The standard radial arm saw has a cross cut capacity that is limited by the length of the arm. In order to cross cut 24" (1/2 the width of a 4'.times.8' panel) the arm has to be quite a bit longer than the 24" travel of the roller head in the arm track. The roller head cannot be retracted the full length of the arm. About 6" to 8" of the arm is used to support itself on the top of the post-base structure at the rear of the arm. The roller head strikes the post preventing it from retracting to the entire length of the arm. On the current saws, in order to let the operator cut 24" in one pull, the length of the arm must be increased by 6" to 8". With this extra length arm the rest of the saw must also be increased in size and weight. Because the arm must be longer, it too must be of heavier construction. To support this heavier arm the post and base structure must be increased in size and weight. Because the arm is longer and heavier, the width of the table and frame must be wider. For this reason current radial arm saws that will cut 24" in one pull are very large and heavy. They are made for heavy duty industrial use only. Smaller saws, having 10" to 12" blades, used by small shops and homecraftsmen, do not have this capacity at the present time. There is a great need for a smaller medium duty radial arm saw that will cut 24" and not be large, heavy and expensive.
The present radial arm saws that use only one post and base have a disadvantage when the saw is mitered to cross cut an angle other than 90.degree. to the fence. This is because the saw blade, in the retract position, is located to the left of the pivot of the arm. When mitering to the right (45.degree.) the blade is so far to the right that even the original 90.degree. cross cut must be located to the left of center on the work table. This puts the right hand 45.degree. miter on the table but positions the left hand 45.degree. miter off the table on the left side. When cutting a left hand 45.degree. miter on the current saws, the operator must move the fence from its normal position usually at least one-third of the weight toward the front, to the extreme back position. On current radial arm saws, the saw blade strikes the fence when mitering 45.degree. to the right. If the saw blade is engaged to the back boards, as it must be, the saw cannot be moved to the miter position unless the blade is raised first and then lowered once it is in the desired miter position. On standard radial arm saws, on the market today, the location of the 90.degree. cross cut being off center causes problems when cutting long boards.
Standard radial arm saws that use only one post and base combination have a very serious problem with alignment. They must be constructed so that the post can go up and down in the base and, at the same time, not be able to rotate in it at will. Any rotation, even the slightest, will cause the arm to deviate from its locked located position on the post. This can cause inaccurate angle cuts as well as waste of material and frustration of the operator. The standard method of rotation prevention is the use of a key and key-way on the post - base combination. The base must also have some method to take up for any wear between the base and the post. A slight amount of play between the base and post can cause "end play" resulting in inaccurate cross cuts as well as misalignment of the blade to the fence when ripping (making cuts parallel to the fence). On present radial arm saws, the most difficult maintenance chore is constant adjustment to eliminate "end play."